Portable electronic devices are powered by batteries that generate a voltage based on chemical reactions. As a battery provides power to the portable electronic device, the ability of the battery to provide the power becomes diminished. Many batteries that power portable electronic devices are rechargeable. However, charging such batteries can form deposits inside an electrolyte of the battery that can inhibit ion transport thereby increasing the battery's internal resistance. The increase in internal resistance reduces the cell's ability to deliver current. Thus, recharging the battery can diminish the battery's total capacity.